


until we can come up for air

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Introspection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Brie doesn't <i>want</i> to tell Nikki. It's more that she knows she can't. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until we can come up for air

Nikki’s so focused on the title and wanting to break that record that she’s almost entirely oblivious to anything else that’s going on around her. She leads the group out to the ring, front and centre with Brie and Alicia behind her. Obviously they’re important there – part of the team and part of trying to steer this division towards something better, something that has no time for petty girl hate, whether that’s from Paige or if it’s still lingering there in the ghost that AJ left behind when she retired – but other than then, Brie’s pretty sure that Nikki doesn’t know what goes on behind her back.

She doesn’t know that it actually means something when Alicia pulls Brie by the hand through the corridors backstage. She doesn’t know how long Brie’s spent kissing Alicia in empty locker rooms when Nikki’s off elsewhere. (To be honest, neither does Brie. Minutes, hours? When Alicia kisses her, time seems to come to a standstill, so maybe forever. Forever is what Brie’s hoping for.)

Nikki doesn’t know that if Brie can’t meet up with her on a day off, it’s probably because she’s already made plans with Alicia; doesn’t know about the nights out or the evenings in or the small collection of Alicia’s clothes that Brie seems to be compiling in her closet.

Brie means to tell her, of course she does. Keeping a secret like this from Nikki is like an anchor – no, it’s more than that, heavier than that. It’s not something that’s keeping her steady and secure; it’s something that’s weighing her down.

Still, that doesn’t mean getting rid of that weight is a good idea right now. Alicia wonders why they can’t tell anyone, why they can’t push this out into the open like she feels they should. Brie knows Alicia hates to be dishonest, hates to feel like she’s lying (although how are they lying if they’re not saying anything at all?), but she still shakes her head every time Alicia asks her about it. Yeah, perhaps _falling in love_ isn’t something you should be keeping quiet about to your twin sister, but Nikki’s the champion, and under a lot more pressure than them to deliver in the ring every time she has a match. Brie can’t imagine that the reaction when Nikki finds out will be negative, but it’s still a bombshell and she doesn’t want Nikki to end up blown up; as much as Nikki tries to hide it, she’s under enough stress as it is.

All there is for Brie to do is to wait until Nikki can breathe out.

 


End file.
